


Handy

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: No one hears him in the empty room, or so he thinks.“Tsuzuru.”
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of a3 nsfw week: masturbation 
> 
> I think it's obvious I love spring troupe. and i know the dorms are set up differently with the beds all high up (i think) but just ignore it for this fic :~)

Masumi’s blanket is over his lap, hand between his covered legs, knees lifted to give himself space. He knows Tsuzuru is out, and he _should_ be at work, leaving some time alone for himself. It's safer in the bathroom where there’s privacy, but he’s tired, leaning back on the pillow as he touches himself. Closing his eyes, headphones on, Masumi's imagination takes him to a place outside of the dorm. He’s not listening to anything, but the cushions silence any outside noises, and it gets _noisy_. The door is locked, hoping to catch anybody passing by or walking in. 

Except he doesn’t. With closed eyes and a parted mouth, Masumi moans with the gratification of finally having the room to himself. Tsuzuru holes himself there and sometimes _never_ leaves due to working on scripts. He takes advantage of the opportunity, stroking himself, painting a pretty picture of what a teenaged boy is attracted to. 

Then, _he_ comes to mind. Not the director, surprisingly, and it catches Masumi off guard, bucking his hips. Well, that’s what he gets for not focusing.

He mewls, gasping as he brushes by the head of his cock, staining his blanket as his tip leaks pre-cum. He’s not sure why Tsuzuru appears in his head and moves on top of him, lips tasting like coffee. Masumi calls out to him with a murmur. No one hears him in the empty room, or so he thinks.

“ _Tsuzuru_.”

His roommate’s hand goes over his. Teasing him in his imagination, setting it aside so Tsuzuru can use his own hand. They might’ve had issues in the beginning, but now, Tsuzuru is kind with him, gentle as he lends Masumi some help.

 _“M-More_.”

His make-believe Tsuzuru quiets his moans with a kiss. In reality, Masumi becomes louder, whining, _frustrated_. It annoys him. Jerking off shouldn’t be this frustrating, but it’s just a fantasy. Tsuzuru is older. He knows better, so he won’t kiss Masumi, touch him, _praise_ him. No, he doesn’t want Tsuzuru. Masumi can’t have him. It’s better to leave it in his head than to act out in real life.

Besides, he’s Masumi. Everyone knows he can’t like anyone but the Director. (But even _she_ didn’t appear in his mind.)

Cursing aloud, he throws the blanket so he can rip off the rest of his clothes. He needs more.

Someone clears their throat. Masumi hears that, and his eyes open wide. Then, he gasps and lets go of his cock, the loss creating anoise of discomfort. He tears off his headphones while he scrambles for the blanket.

“I, uh… didn’t know you thought about me like that,” Tsuzuru says with a blush across his cheeks. Masumi notices him prying his hands away from his unzipped jeans. 

This _has_ to be another fantasy. He sinks under the sheets, flustered _and_ frustrated. “How long have you been watching me, creep?” Masumi asks.

“Since you started.” Tsuzuru is ashamed as he blushes at the floor, scratching the back of his neck. “I wanted to leave, but you said my name. I thought you knew someone was here…”

It doesn’t really excuse anything.

“Then, either get out or join." Masumi spats at him. He sits up, still hard, and something possesses him to grab his dick again. Masumi feels himself, biting his lip, stroking, whining. He will see this through, with or without anyone in the room. He’s not gonna stop. “ _Tsuzuru_ …” 

Tsuzuru takes a step back with a gulp, bumping into the wall. He feels himself twitch, hard from Masumi’s solo performance. Taking his cock out, Tsuzuru joins and bends over as his knees weaken from pleasure. “M-Masumi… you look cute,” he says, gazing at the way Masumi’s hand drags over his length, rubbing himself.

“Come,” Masumi breathes out. “I’d look cuter if I were closer to you…”

“Ah… right…” Tsuzuru walks to the bed, a few hesitant steps before he crawls onto it, near Masumi’s body. “Let me.” he touches his hand and sets it aside, replacing it with his own. “This is what you were thinking about, right…?”

“ _Hnn_ … Tsuzuru…!” 

It’s different from using his own hand. Tsuzuru touches him, looks Masumi in his watery eyes as he strokes, their faces inches away. It _is_ what he was thinking about. All that’s left is for Tsuzuru to close the gap, and he does. He tastes like coffee. The last-minute energy boost during work. Masumi’s breath gets caught in his throat, melting from Tsuzuru’s gentle hold and soft kiss. He could cum from this. He wants to. 

Tsuzuru draws away from Masumi's lips, making him whine with disappointment. “ _Hey…_! Don’t stop...” 

“I want to hear you, Masumi. Before you knew I was here, you were saying my name,” Tsuzuru whispers. “I want to hear it again.”

Saying such things embarrasses Tsuzuru, but Masumi looks so vulnerable, needy. He can indulge in his wishes. 

Masumi has no comeback. Tsuzuru nibbles on his ear, and with another moan, Masumi’s head moves back. He kisses his neck, chaste and quick while jerking his cock, feeling the boy shudder and twitch. 

“It feels _good_ , Tsuzuru… so good, _so_ good!”

Every noise he makes goes straight to Tsuzuru’s dick. He wants to sneak a hand down there. Luckily, Masumi notices while his eyes flutter, hearing Tsuzuru. “Lemme touch you, too,” he offers. “We can… both do it. I won't mind.”

Tsuzuru doesn’t expect the offer and wears a surprised look on his face. “Come here, then.” he gets over the initial shock and moves back, allowing Masumi to sit in front of him. They kiss again. Tsuzuru can tell it’s Masumi's first kiss with his eagerness and all. Cute. 

“ _Ah_ …"

Masumi’s tongue moves in his mouth while his hand, who had only touched himself, starts jerking off Tsuzuru. Judging by Tsuzuru's whimper, his experimental strokes are coming out just right. 

Now, he needs it to be _his_ turn. “Give me attention,” Masumi demands against Tsuzuru’s lips. “You’re so needy, huh.”

“Hey,” Tsuzuru scolds. He mimics Masumi’s actions and wraps his hand around the slender cock. “Who was the one calling out to me?”

Masumi replies by kissing Tsuzuru again. "Whatever," he mumbles, keeping his eyes open to see Tsuzuru's face, watching him jump with every stroke. Masumi wishes he wasn’t so sensitive, squirming as he leans toward Tsuzuru. It’s gone on for far too long… he’s desperate, but won’t say it. Tsuzuru can tell. 

Their kisses are loud, sloppy as they jerk each other off. It's strange, the position awkward, but it feels too good to stop, and they don't. Tsuzuru, wanting to see Masumi undone, quickens the pace. He watches him shiver, catching a gasp when the kiss ends. Tsuzuru grins. He _did_ interrupt Masumi; he _should_ let him finish first. 

“ _A-ah…”_ Masumi’s free hand digs into the sheets, and at the same time, swallows back a gasp as he cums all over Tsuzuru's hand. Determined to make Tsuzuru finish, he kisses him and suppresses his own whines. He jerks Tsuzuru off, who finds his lack of rhythm _and_ knowledge endearing. He’s trying his best to wrap his hand around Tsuzuru’s dick, his tongue awkwardly positioned in his mouth.

Despite the clumsiness, Tsuzuru finishes soon after. Staining Masumi’s hand, a dripping mess all over, he stops the kiss for a breath of fresh air. The oversensitivity causes him to move, forcing Masumi’s hand off him. Tsuzuru pants and uses his clean hand to move Masumi’s hair out of his face, smiling at his dazed expression. 

Masumi, with the post-orgasm clarity finally hitting, backs away from Tsuzuru. 

“What...?”

“... _that_ happened,” there are no tissues near his bed (there should be), so Masumi nudges to the box in their room. 

“Um… yeah. It did.” Tsuzuru takes the memo and leaves Masumi. He walks over to his desk after pulling his pants up, fetching tissues. Returning to the boy’s side of the room, he offers the box. “We don’t have to, uh… keep going or anything.”

“But that was my first kiss,” Masumi plainly says and grabs a few tissues. Once he’s clean, he leans back, wearing an expression that Tsuzuru can't read. Is it satisfaction? "At least take responsibility.”

“Oh... Right. Of course.”

Tsuzuru returns to his side.


End file.
